deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Stone Cold Warriors
Stone Cold Warriors is the Native Allied Alliance and the team member of the Heritages. They are the heroes of Stone Age in Antichthon who battled the barbarians, hostile tribes, imperial warriors and alien invaders with weapons made from stones and sticks but also made from the meteorites. Origins In the Ice Age of Antichthon, a powerful meteor shower struck across the northern and winter landscape while few were struck to the east and western lands and to the south where it has contained with an evil essence within the meteorite: Chaos. But the rest of the icy world, tribes have found the way to adapt their old materials into something very useful to establish their settlements and villages, creating powerful weapons for hunt, and inventing new tools for their everyday lives. Years later after the meteor shower around 10.000 B.C.E, Mamthoth of the Old Wooly Tusk den who was just a hunter, scavenging some foods and woods for the next season every year. Life was normal as his everyday life until he came across with his old friend and rival, Sabu of the Silver Claw den, who was waiting to meet him and others while he was hunting for sports. While waiting for others, they were encountered by the barbarians whom demanded a payment of foods and supplies but Mamthoth wisely refused to surrender the supplies and chose to defend themselves in a bloody mortal combat. But during the combat, a friendly reinforcement had arrived as Glosoth of the Great Lazy Sloth den and Cropio of the Little Rodent Tusk den joined the battle and defeated the barbarians as the last one flee in a shock of disbelieve. After the battle has ended, they returned to the Great Den with supplies they need and some loots from fallen vile warriors. As they've returned to the Great Den, home to all the dens and tribes living in peace, Mamthoth and his companions returned to their own den and called in for a day. When he was returning to his own hut, he heard rumors about another barbarians from the south destroyed villages and taking the men, women, children and elders as slaves for the empire with their strange weapons and technologies. Mamthoth thinks something is wrong until he came across with Wallaha, his apprentice and adoptive daughter and they were about to start training. Then suddenly, the barbarians from the south came demanded a tribute for their champion to be his wife from the Old Wooly Tusk den and Wallaha was chosen to be taken but she fought them as she refused to be taken away, but she was taken down and captured and dragged away from the den until Mamthoth intervened and attempted to rescue her but he was beaten to the ground and he can hear was her scream for help. The rumors was true, they do have strange weapons and technologies that goes way beyond their imagination. After Mamthoth is fully recovered, he vowed to free her from those ruthless warriors from the south and return her home safely with his companions at his side as they travel to the south where they must follow their tracks. As they went on their journey to the south, they encountered their old friends and new allies along the way. Rhinothor of the Wooly Rock Horn den who is the old friend of Mamthoth; Hema of the Silver Cat den who is admitted to be Sabu's lover; Glypton and Doemacurus of the Armor Shell den who are Glosoth's old buddies; Oppium of Opium Possum den who is a thief; Leogrot of Cavern of Ferals den; Ursalupus of the Wolf-Bear den; Brokerops of the Broker Horn den; and Dobo of the Small Bird Nest den who is Mamthoth's old friend and the navigator of the group. Together, they track down the warriors from the south but they came across the village that it have taken over by the barbarians and Mamthoth must save the villagers which he and his allies did as they've defeated the barbarians. After they've defeated the barbarians, they've found a new way to reach the south as they've learned that a strange group of pirates is at the riverbanks and they were about to leave the north inbound to south with their strange ship made out of metal. This is their only way to travel south so Mamthoth and his companions have decided take their ship and use it to travel to the south. At the riverbank they went, they found a ship made of metal which it was turned out to be an alien boat from outer space and they are space pirates. Mamthoth and his companions raided the ship and fought the space pirates as they're going to hijack it and Mamthoth killed their captain. After slaying the space pirates, Mamthoth and his companions used the ship to travel south without any delay but they've found another way without being discovered. They used the space pirates' outfits as their disguise to easily gain access to the south's self-proclaimed imperial city if the rumors were true. Mamthoth feels a little bit uncomfortable about that but he'll get along. After a long journey to the southern lands for one day, they found themselves in the city unlike any other so big and huge, buildings and temples built by stones, great statues crafted based on their gods, gardens, marketplaces and courts are so beautiful making the first civilized city in Antichthon. However in truth, the city was build by many slaves in a harsh condition and corruptions had influenced like prostitution and crimes. This is where she might be held captive there at the palace. There at the docks, they've passed through the guards and looked around the busy crowded city while heading to the inn where they should be and found the palace on their sight where Mamthoth thinks that Wallaha might be there. At nightfall, Mamthoth went to infiltrate the palace alone. He went to the slave pens first but only to find that the slaves were abducted from the northern lands including from the eastern and western lands as well. He made a promise to free them but not at that time and continues to find Wallaha at the palace. Then, he found Wallaha at the prince's room where she refused to wear a royal clothing and having a fight with the prince but she defended herself as she stabbed him on his ribs and the fight is about to get worse until Mamthoth intervened and killed the prince. With Wallaha rescued though she could take care herself, they escaped from the palace but soon they found that they were now known when the city guards found the bodies of space pirates and they must escape from the city before they were caught but they've managed to escape the city. However, Mamthoth made his promise to free the slaves. After escaping from the city, Mamthoth and his companions found themselves in the middle of the desert and there's no going back to the northern lands as they're exhausted and tired until they fell into a trap hole and caught by the raiders and taken them to their hideout for questioning. There at the raiders' main camp, Mamthoth convinced their leader that they are not with the Almighty Empire and came from the northern lands to rescue Wallaha and promised to free the slaves. The raiders were convinced as they agreed to help them to free the slaves by inciting the rebellion to bring down the empire they wanted them gone for years. As they returned to the city by nightfall, Mamthoth and his companions with the help of crazed survivalist Rudol have infiltrated the weapons depot and took their weapons then brought it to the slave pen. But the only problem is that none of them don't know how to fight but fortunately, few of them can fight so they have to take out the guards discreetly until something has happened coming from the city docks. All the tribes from four corners have come together to bring down the Almighty Empire once and for all and Mamthoth's tribe is among the coalition, meaning there was hope to free the slaves without anyone to die. The rebellion has ignited across the city with the army in a complete disarray as they rushed to save their families as Mamthoth spared anyone of them while others vowed to fight and die in the name of a mad leader but soon they will be perished by the hands of Stone Cold Warriors as they've reached the palace. The battle in the palace was bloody and brutal but they can barely to fight them until the fighting stops as the self-proclaimed Almighty Emperor appeared and begged to stop the rebellion and begone from his self-proclaimed land. Mamthoth agreed his demand but he threw his spear at him and killed the Almighty Emperor, proving to everyone that he's not a god himself; he's just a mortal and everyone can now put an end on the empire that destroyed peace across the southern land for centuries. And just they were about to leave, he was challenged by the warlord when he killed his father and fought each other in a bloody battle with spears. It was hard and brutal but Mamthoth is not backing it down until his Aura was unlocked and defeated the warlord once and for all, impaled his icy spear and freezes him to death. The rebellion is over and the slaves are freed at last as the evil empire have been destroyed, erased from existence from Antichthon. Peace has been restored across the pre-historic world of Antichthon and balance is now in place so they can live in harmony. But as for Mamthoth and his companions, their adventures continue as they've decided to see the world wherever they go, looking for some hunting sports or new dangers await them which they met some heroes from space to fight their common enemy. From wherever the evil comes, they will hunt them down, every single one of them. Team Members Mamthoth The Anthro-Wooly Mammoth is the leader of the Stone Cold Warriors. Mamthoth is wise and noble but a bit strict character from the Old Wooly Tusk den. He maintains safety for youngsters including Wallaha who is his adopted daughter he trained her to become the hunter while he cared about her. He fought the barbarians so many times when he was bothered or interrupted by their embarrassment or a bit of show-off or bad moves when he was challenged alone but he finished them off easily because he doesn't care about them. But he cared about is mother nature. Sabu The Rakshasa-like Sabertooth Tiger is the hunter-warrior from the Silver Claw den. Sabu was once the beta hunter, following the pack wherever they go for a hunt until he earned the respect from his fellow tribesman when he saved his pack leader from being stampeded by a wild mammoth. Later, Sabu decided to hunt some food on his own and that is until he met Mamthoth and became old friends and rivals when they've battled hostile factions and barbarians. Glosoth The Anthro-Ground Sloth is a lazy but good hunter from the Great Lazy Sloth den. Glosoth might be a slow one and goofball but he has a good timing for showing up for a hunt for food or for a fight against the barbarians and other hostile factions. But how did he get there is obviously a mystery but he had a magic of speed to keep him up without a pace. He has a sense of humor and is a bit of a hipster. Cropio The Anthro-Sabertooth Squirrel or Cronopio is a cunning little scout from the Little Rodent Tusk den. This little cute rascal loves to hunt some nuts anywhere he can find, even he goes to a dangerous place where the barbarians owned their territory on high north. When he was in trouble, he was rescued by Mamthoth and helped him to get his nuts back so he can bring it to his home village for the next winter. But on the next season, however, he followed Mamthoth and became one of his fellow allies for his useful skills. Hema The Anthro-Homotherium is the cunning huntress from the Silver Cat den. Hema is the adopted daughter of the chieftain when her related parents died and raised as a royalty with her bloodline which she didn't knew. But her true blood is becoming the huntress that her father is against it because he cared about her safety, but safety is not always. She loves the dangers and daring challenges as she wandered the northern lands until he came across with his lover, Sabu, fought together against a hostile faction while she was crushed with love by Sabu himself. After their battle and some hunt for food, Hema returned to her village but she will meet her lover again until she joined Mamthoth's pack. Glypton The Anthro-Glyptodon is the merchant and a traveler from the Armor Shell den. Glypton is the traveling merchant who sells goods and supplies they need for a fair trade and a fair price for each of his customers. But some they say he's a con artist who made some forged goods he made with other tools from foreign lands. But he was protected by his bodyguard named Doemacurus and they've been getting away from these troubles until they came across with Glosoth and made good deals with him for a good quality stuff and later became good buddies when his business was a booming success until he decided to quit his business and joined Mamthoth's pack for free of paying the price but it has to be traded with requirements of course. Doemacurus The Anthro-Doedicurus is the muscle fighter from the Armor Shell den. Doemacurus is the bodyguard for Glypton whenever he gets into much trouble with his customers and beat them up with knuckle fists in order to keep the peace or stop the fighting. Oppium The Anthro-Opposum is a skilled thief from the Opium Possum den. Oppium is a mischievous thief who steals foods and supplies from hostile factions including the barbarians and the Almighty Imperial Soldiers from day and night. He also leaves some traps to stop them from following him and made sure he lost them away and laying low by hiding the bush or up on the tree. After he lay-lowed for a couple of hours or less, he hid some of those stolen goods in the cave until it was discovered by Mamthoth and he was impressed to him. After he heard the Almighty Imperial Soldiers raided the northern lands for no reason, he joined Mamthoth's pack for putting up his thieving skills to good use. Wallaha A female Anthro-Wooly Mammoth is the adopted daughter of Mamthoth. Wallaha lost her parents at the hands of the barbarians when she was a child and lost in the cold wilderness until she was found by Mamthoth and adopted as his daughter and pupil to become a hunter. After many years, Wallaha became braver, smarter, and wiser than Mamthoth though he was a bit strict but she can handle it by herself even she was captured at the time. She is also a skilled archer when she shot a rare beast with one arrow while she fired her arrows on the barbarians and other hostile hunters' head, piercing hard. Rhinothor The Anthro-Wooly Rhinoceros is the axe-wielding hunter from the Wooly Rock Horn. Rhinothor is one of Mamthoth's old friends since they fought together against the barbarians several years ago with his own crafted battle axe he made from the meteorite. He can cut off his enemies from limb to limb or he can cut down trees with a couple of chops. Leogrot The Anthro-Cave Lion is the atavist from the Cavern of Ferals den. He speaks with a very low common language but his mind speaks differently when he had a higher knowledge aside from fighting and hunting. Nobody know what his origin is but he was born as a feral warrior. Ursalupus The Anthro-Dinohyus is the outlander from the Wolf-Bear den. He's kind of an outcast but what Ursalupus did was a small broken law he did by leaving the cave which he was going out for a hunt early. Instead of returning to his cave, he stays open in the wild, looking for his new opportunity until he joined Mamthoth's pack for his first adventure he never been there before. After his first adventure is over, he decided to return to his cave but his tribe moved to a better cavern where he can enjoy it nearby the river and the forest he can go for hunting food and stuff. Brokerops The Anthro-Brontops (Megacerops) is the dual-wielding clobber hunter from the Broker Horns den. Brokerops is the only one who crafted his own weapon with hard rocks from the meteorite to defend his tribe from the barbarians which he repelled their attempted raids many times. When he repelled the imperial troopers from attacking his home village, Brokerops decided to hunt the invaders down and make them pay until he joined Mamthoth's pack. His dual clobber is called the Meteor Clobbers. Dobo The Anthro-Dodo Bird is the navigator of the team. Hailed from the Small Bird Nest den, Dobo have been traveling the world and had been mapping out across the land he visited before he heard rumors about the Almighty Empire appeared. He's one of Mamthoth's old friends when he came across with him in the northern lands and leading to the barbarians' camp nearby and end their terrorization on the dens once and for all. He has a great knowledge of geography but he's not a big fan of modern-day technologies for maps. Rudol The Anthro-Weasel is the survivalist of the team. Before he joined the raiders, Rudol was a lone hunter who didn't came in the wrong place and in the wrong time but he just came to fight for his survival which he travelled from the western lands to look for his new opportunity and that's when he came across with the imperial troopers and slain them in cold blood, only arming with his bone knife. He might be crazy but he sure knows how to survive in every condition he have been through. Inspirations * Inspired from Roland Emmerich's film 10.000 B.C. * Modeled after the mammals from Ice Age. Category:Database Category:Native Allied Alliance Category:The Heritages